


【翔松】雪山

by ashymist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashymist/pseuds/ashymist
Summary: 今后你的命就是我的了
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【翔松】雪山

1.  
  
呼…呼…呼…  
  
皑皑白雪埋到腿肚的山上，身披破烂兽皮草杆背着竹篓的人正缓缓移动，一如白纸上灰黑的蚂蚁。  
  
还有七天就过年了，家里柴却让附近巡查的官爷征走一大半。  
  
林炜翔低声骂了句不知道什么，仿佛只是咕哝一下，吐掉干瘪的草梗，往手心啐了口水一搓，站稳脚步开始挥伐。  
  
灰白世界里响起有节奏的咚咚声，松鼠灵活而飞速的踏着点子窜没了踪影，不远处有狐狸尾巴一闪而过，再远的地方隐约还有狼嚎。  
  
家里吃的够到来年，身为猎户的他没去摸箭筒，新媳妇年后就过门了，家里栅板车还没打好，他只想着早点回去。  
  
松木倾倒时积雪簌簌坠落，苍青色叶子哗得砸在地上，他选的这棵树圆而直，轻巧被分成段落后填满背篓最后的空间。  
  
这个时候天上又开始飘雪，他拉过布袋在敞口的篮子盖上一层。  
  
上山的路不长不短，他沉默的走着，直到睫毛上堆了一层雪花的时候才突然停下脚步。  
  
前面一棵看着有五六十年的松树下，腿上插着箭的半灵体血淌一滩正面朝下趴着，白到透明的胳膊腿压着雪又被雪盖着，很快就要和这荒山融为一体，连天上盘旋的黑鸦下来都得寻上一会儿。  
  
山上已经许多年没见到半灵体了，林炜翔觉得自己今天算走运，那人背上彩色流光的短翅还在。  
  
他上前蹲下，一手按背一手捏着翅骨，轻轻一掰就下来了，半点声响都没发出来。  
  
他对着毛绒绒的冷白太阳看看，蓝色为主的颜色浅得透亮——是值钱货，擦了根部的血水仔细收进怀里，他摸上另一边肩胛骨要继续。  
  
“扑通”  
  
常年拉弓的手快而狠，他心里顿了一下，粗厉而黑红的手却冻得麻木，顺着动作就将剩下一片小而精致的短翅从底部无声折断，光洁的肩背多出两个血洞，像背后生出了眼睛在盯着他。  
  
刚才，他摸到这人还有心跳。  
  
也只是还有心跳罢了。  
  
他抬头看看盘旋的黑鸦，将另一片翅膀也仔细擦了贴身收进前襟，手撑膝盖起身要走。  
  
上山穿的皮靴一半是泥一半是冰碴，脚踝围了厚重的绑腿也湿了一段，比平时沉上许多。  
  
即使如此，他仍感受到左边裤脚像是被兔子贴着擦过，一片不轻不重的力量搭在上面。  
  
林炜翔转身，半灵体背上的血窟窿已经迅速凝结冰冻住，周围是他留下的黑手印，头还是埋在雪里，尖耳朵露在外面苍白脆弱，细瘦的手被他转身的动作甩落，摔在一旁，带下来一片泥浆。  
  
林炜翔垂着手看了一会儿，眼神像是在看一坨没人要的烂肉，等黑鸦快扑腾到他头顶了，他才堪堪弯腰，把印了烫金字的箭柄折断，又把背篓的布袋扯了给人裹上，抱着下了山。  
  
昏暗的房间里柴火爆响，家里最小的碗也比这个被他半路捡来的半灵体脸大，他就端着这个最小的碗，给人灌下去半碗烧刀酒，没用两下，对方就呛咳着醒来了。  
  
“林子，锤给你放院儿里了昂——！”  
  
外面邻居还东西的声音穿来，他转头透过窗子看了一眼，回身床上的人已经哆嗦着蜷在角落，一双黑瞳仁发颤的看着他。  
  
他被看的哑然，好半晌才从怀里掏出那对擦的干净的翅膀递过去  
  
“我试过了，接不上”  
  
对方细小的喉头上下滚动，像是害怕，最终也没接过那双他从没看到过的，本应一直在他背后的硬质小翅膀。  
  
林炜翔见他不接，便往面前的床铺上一搁，两片翅膀碰在一起发出叮当脆响，听的人牙酸。  
  
他自认视力好，十里开外的兔子也一箭就中，但是对方唰的拿翅膀的动作他愣是没看清，虚晃一闪就不见了。  
  
怪不得能逃出来。  
  
反正是由对方收起来了，他抻平床单，起身端了两碗米糊样的东西摆在桌上，自己坐下喝了一大口就下去半碗，然后转头说  
  
“吃吗”  
  
对方摇头，没挂紧的头发从尖耳朵掉下。  
  
“吃点吧，明天要给你送官”  
  
……  
  
片刻后，粗糙直接的男人第一次听到这个瘦小的半灵体开口说话  
  
“不吃就不送了吗”  
  
他白粥就肉一口咬下去，含浑却清晰的说  
  
“也送”  
  
磨磨蹭蹭的，那个半灵体终于一瘸一拐到了桌边自己拉凳子坐下。  
  
林炜翔推了放肉的盘子到他面前，却看到对方就低着头，接着撩开腰上的破布，从大腿的绷带缝里抠摸得，掏出刚才藏起来的东西  
  
“这个给你，换钱”  
  
末了又不放心的加了一句  
  
“别送我回去”  
  
接着才拖着残腿又翻身上了床褥。  
  
林炜翔眉头一抬，看着那节儿雪白的腿腕子缩进帘子里彻底不见了，才拿起最后一方块儿肉两三口吃掉，端着盘子往灶台走。  
  
在他看不见的地方，一身绷带的人听到叮当碰撞的声音，弓着的背才放松下来，痛得小声哼哼了两下，随即又听见脚步折回他连忙咬着嘴巴里的肉往里忍，只见那个把他漂亮翅膀折断又救他性命的人撩开帘子，背着光说  
  
“别把血蹭到床上。”  
  
隔天一早，他睡醒时外面天光半亮，习惯的翻身却牵起一片撕扯的疼痛让人迅速清醒，身后温热的感觉暗示着那人还在睡着，松弛的肌肉软软的枕在身下，他正被人环在怀里。  
  
他真的逃出来了，从充满大鱼大肉和金银绸缎的牢笼。  
  
对方的手从他脖子底下穿过后搭在红色粗面枕巾上，他伸手印了上去，感受着上面的纹路和皴裂，那是自己不会有的力量。  
  
“醒了？”  
  
低沉的声音投过后背传来，他迅速赶在对方捉住他的手之前缩了回去。  
  
“嗯”  
  
热源随着那人的动作消失，冬天清晨特有的凉寒味道钻进鼻子，没等他裹紧缝隙，不厚的被子就被人一把掀了。  
  
“纱布解了，趴过去换药。”  
  
之前缠绕紧绷的绷带一夜裹挟后有些松垮，很快一圈圈褪下搭在腿上，露出他光洁的上身——伤口已然完全愈合。  
  
林炜翔似是惊讶又意料之中，唔了一声把草药收起来了。  
  
半灵体传说是人和妖精的产物，貌纯欲而妖治，有翅但不得飞，形体略小于常人，无性或可男可女，多为权贵豢养娈宠，因自愈力强亦有人为追求长生食之。  
  
看来传言也非空口妄语。  
  
他扳过这个半灵体的肩膀，仔细在背后两处残余的突出骨茬上摸索片刻，确认是长好了，又掀掉下半身裹的破布，去看腿上的伤。  
  
许是他力气大，潦草围裹的布头就这么被他扯了下去，露出软绵绵的小腹和趴着的性器，还有一条湿润的长缝。  
  
可男可女，竟是这种意思吗。  
  
两人目光对上，那人立刻把散乱的绷带拢在下腹，蜷着腿要遮。  
  
此刻，外面开始有晨巡的官兵，林炜翔面色一沉，从后腰抽出一把小匕首，不是防着外面的人，反而在这半灵体的巴掌大脸上比划。  
  
对方吓得大气也不敢出。  
  
他描摹了半天，一双漆黑的眼睛直勾勾的在人唇鼻眉眼游走，竟是找不到可以下手的地方，一直没动作。  
  
不一会儿，床上这人却被他看羞了似的，脸上起了一层薄红。  
  
得天独厚又没本事自保的人，便是祸害。  
  
他想着，刀尖一凌，把人眼下的皮肤挑破，又取了墨来点在上面，不一会儿，破皮的地方血水凝住，他随手取过枕巾一擦，一颗眼尾痣就这么种好了。  
  
身下人没叫疼也没躲，等他搞完了拿过丢在一边的枕巾，继续往自己腿间遮盖。  
  
林炜翔没管对方的动作，像是那种样子根本不值得一看似的，或许又是不敢多看。  
  
“在家老实呆着，我出去一趟。”  
  
他把匕首插回腰间，床上的人却扯着他的衣服不让走。  
  
他独来独往惯了，又是血腥味重的猎户，很少用语言去说明解释什么，这次却难得看懂了对方是怕他一出去就带着官兵进来。  
  
他也确是如此打算，但不知道是那长脸太能蛊惑人心还是考虑到这玩意儿的翅膀都被他撅了交出去也不得清净，他站了会儿，似是无奈的摸在对方蓬乱的头发上  
  
”我去换钱，钱花完之前你都可以在这里。“  
  
果然，那巴巴的目光一下就轻了不少。  
  
2.  
  
“换好了吗？出来我看看。”  
  
桌上粗布包随意摊开，里面的东西已经掏个七七八八，瘪瘪的窝着。  
  
月白的手指搭在床帘上撩开，半灵体探着脑袋出来，没等看清外面的人在哪，帘子就被人大力扯到一边。  
  
“唔……有点大，你还能长个不？”  
  
“还，还能吧。”  
  
前襟是藕粉色缎面料，绣着个兔子覆在他平塌塌的身板，他双手抬在身侧转了一圈，白色裙裾浅浅飞扬。  
  
“家里没人，买男孩的会奇怪。”  
  
面前的人喝了口茶说。  
  
他点头，摸摸袖口的勾边金丝，说：“少花点。”  
  
透光不太好的小房子白天也是昏暗，他看不清那人的表情，尖耳朵却听到对方似乎笑了。  
  
“三月开春。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“等到三月开春，不冷了我送你出去。”  
  
“去哪”  
  
“山里吧，你不用吃喝，且能活一段儿。”  
  
光束投过小窗在地上洒下一片亮，空气中尘埃浮动，床上的人等了一会儿，说：“不能一直在这吗，我可以不要衣服，也可以不吃东西。”  
  
“不行，就一张床。”  
  
“我也不占地儿”  
  
那个人像是想了一会儿，停顿了下，接着说  
  
“新人过门，没你地方。”  
  
布包里用他的翅膀打的耳坠头饰闪着冷光，他听懂什么意思了，没有再争下去，只是在对方起身到院子里继续夯打没做好的栅板车时抱着袍在一边安静看着，偶尔递个木销刨子什么的也算有点用处。  
  
没遮没栏的院子积雪扫在一堆，偶有人路过都会和林炜翔打个招呼，再对旁边的他多看上两眼。  
  
“林子没给自己添衣裳啊？”  
  
“下人一个不够，多买些好好收拾收拾，开春等着喝你的酒了！”  
  
年节晚上热闹非凡，宵禁延长后的街道布置了灯谜游船，爱玩乐的上街打逛，懒散的就在家切肉喝酒，林家也支了红烛挂上灯笼，热气腾腾的黄羊肉配温好的烧刀酒，一碗下去周身都是暖意，小东西在一边添柴加火。  
  
“够热了，来坐下陪我吃会儿。”  
  
林炜翔扯下外袍，内里长衫领子垮开，露出一小片年轻而健硕的铜色胸膛，在烛火下泛着金色流光。  
  
二十多的年纪，在村里已经算是成家晚的，不过也快了。  
  
像是想到高兴事，他兀自笑了一声。  
  
“新娘子漂亮吗？”  
  
对面的人听他笑，捧着酒碗问。  
  
他看着对面人桃花一样的嘴角，又笑着摇头：“不知道啊，没见过面。”  
  
小东西皱皱眉，低头噙了口烧酒，莫名让他想起了舔沟水的野猫崽子，也是这样的尖耳朵。  
  
他伸手，轻柔捏了两下，手下的人却突然软叫了一声，酒水洒在桌上，淋漓一片，手里的耳朵也跟着软趴，受不住的抖着。  
  
“阿林哥，娘让我喊你来我家吃，茭瓜鸡蛋的饺子!”  
  
是书匠家的小子，秋收时他拿狍子肉抵了他们家的征粮。  
  
“知道了，就来”  
  
他看也没再看还在小口喘气的人，切了三两肉包好，披上外袍出门，院子里已经昨个刚打好的栅板车安静的占了一片地方。  
  
外面炮仗硝火味或浓或烈的飘着，不时有巡逻的差爷别着刀经过，这种光景即使是年节对于偏远村落也是少有的。  
  
“阿林哥买了下人不带出来威风威风吗？”  
  
裹成球的小孩儿牵着他手问。  
  
他一哂，在小孩脑壳顶弹了下：“别成天想着耍派头。”  
  
越往这边走路上人越多，书匠家门口摆了驱邪火盆，他随意选了一个有点捏歪了的小土人踩上去，跨过门槛。  
  
“林子来啦，快进屋，小萍把煨好的酒端过来……”  
  
打更人梆子都冻脆生了，二更天的时候，他终于从书匠家回到自己的小院前，晃悠着进去。  
  
远方似乎还有划拳拼酒的声音，显得此刻灯也没亮的小房子格外寂静。  
  
他摸黑到床边，扑进上半身够到床上那小东西还在，且呼噜睡着，才回到院子，趁着门下灯笼在柴房边脱了衣服冲澡。  
  
泼到身上的热水雾气蒸腾，他简单抹两把就擦了回屋，带着一身凉气也进了被子。  
  
旁边的人依旧是趴着睡，脸扭到一侧，一边耳朵压在床上一边耳朵支棱出来。  
  
他瞥了一眼，稍稍往外挪出个空隙，曲起里侧的腿，伸手摸向不知道是酒气还是羊肉烧起来的胯间，揉弄起来。  
  
画本上看过的白屁股，妓院揽客台上快要抖落出来的硕大奶子，或真或假的画面一阵一阵从他眯着的眼前掠过，女人家的衣衫粉粉嫩嫩，皮肉红红白白，带着颤又流着水，弄得他身下也咕叽咕叽响。  
  
许是冷风投过缝钻进被子，旁边人不安稳的，把头转到另一边，像是暖冻在外面的耳朵。  
  
他睁眼看了下，手上动作加快，压抑过的喘息声轻且低沉，最后在一张沾了酒的嘴唇的画面中喷泻出来。  
  
不该捡回来的。  
  
他擦着手，心里盘算着栅板车能放下多少毛料家什，南边山上的獐子猪獾可以做春天的来源，眼睛却盯着旁边隆起的人形小包，看了一会儿才拉过被子睡下。  
  
又停了片刻，三更天的梆子响起，他已经皱着眉睡着了，旁边人才轻轻地，涨着脸往自己下面黏糊糊的缝穴摸了一下，又嫌脏一样收回手。  
  
3.  
  
晚上被人摸到耳朵的时候，下边就不太对劲儿。  
  
以前总有一个脸上涂白粉的老头挨着片的摸他，粗皱的手指往缝里插插又在他的痛呼里撤出来，低头念叨着他身子骨小，皮肉没长开，然后再把他扔回去，抓别的同类去行事，还总要他在边看着，好快点“开化”。  
  
他知道自己身体下面那个肉缝是干什么用的。  
  
旁边这个张嘴就是要把自己送官的人肯定也知道。  
  
但他没动自己，还要把自己送走。  
  
桌上弄洒的酒依旧洒着没人收拾，此刻和那股膻腥味混在一起，让身子又开始滴答答出水了，从里往外搔着痒。  
  
他实在是抓心的难受，探了手指到下面挠，但水越抠越多，顺着缝口就淌到后面一个皱缩的小口，那个小口就也开始痒，翁动着自己打开，把滴落的粘液吞进去，不一会儿又流出来滑到屁股缝，弄得下半身全脏了。  
  
他不知道为什么这幅身体就是这样，不能挑不能提，没用处的地方却又敏感活泛的很，供养他的总是些疯癫的角色，被凌虐玩乐到断气的同类也见过不少，没人供养着那便只能如人所说的，且活一段而已。  
  
这么想着，他从枕头下掏出那两片耳坠，定定神，给自己直接按到耳朵肉里，然后手腕一转，摸上旁边正睡着的胸膛，虚着跨跪过去。  
  
那人睡觉上身从来都是光的，只在下面套个搓洗到跑线的亵裤，腰绳一抖就开，半软的肉团就这么暴露在空气里。  
  
他把自己身下的脏水抹了点上去，那玩意儿就颤巍巍的又抬了起来。  
  
直撅撅，硬邦邦，圆而大的伞头黑暗中淋漓着反光。  
  
他吞咽口水，一手扶着那处，一手中指无名指扒开自己身下的肉缝，对准了坐上去。  
  
“啊，啊……”  
  
被撑开的痛苦让人头皮发紧，他前后调整姿势，但就不上不下的卡着，再稍微往里进一点都痛的不行，像是这就到头了。  
  
他有点急，半跪的大腿很快开始打战，背上起了汗，前面晃荡的小肉柱子也垂了下去，摇晃中金丝包边的菱形耳坠不停打着他的颌骨，凉凉的。  
  
这怎么能够呢，明明现在伸进去的部分还没自己的手指长。  
  
他摸摸索索着退出来，再次把手指插进去，末了又加了一根，前后左右的撑着，觉得松劲儿了些又开始半跪着往那深红的玩意儿上坐。  
  
这次比之前顺畅了些。  
  
湿哒哒的黏液顺着手中粗大的器官滑落在他虎口处聚了一涡，再到那个总卡着的地方时，他双眼紧闭，跪着的腿往下一沉，连嗓子眼都憋着劲儿往里送  
  
“呵嗯，哈——”  
  
粗壮的性器一寸寸隐没在他身体里，这回他一吃到底，只有沾了淫水的耻毛和同样带短毛的囊袋露在外面。  
  
身体里的空虚被填满，他长舒一口气，腰眼酥酥麻麻的就软了，上半身没骨头一样佝下去蹭在那人胸膛，圆臀轻晃，飘飘欲仙的感觉就窜上头皮，让他忍不住惊呼。  
  
林炜翔迷糊着醒来，险些以为自己还在那个春梦里。  
  
旁边被窝已然凉了，取而代之的是下半身被包裹的潮湿火热，他卡上那换衣服时经常隐现的腰间，坐起身将身上人也带起来，呈一种交叉相对的姿势。  
  
“你做什么？”  
  
那处潮湿之处实在是舒服得紧，他嘴上说着道貌岸然的话，手却不老实的把上臀肉捏了两下，没办法，有七八房老婆的官老爷都扛不住的东西，他忍到现在已经算得上圣人了。  
  
身上人见他醒了，慌忙开始耸着胯前后摇，贴在胸口的脸刚好合适衔住男人硬起的奶头，又嗦又啃，同时还带着他的手腕子去摸自己的耳朵。  
  
林炜翔一下就注意到自己请人打的首饰正隐隐闪光。  
  
那小东西也意识到了，软着身子不住的蹭，火急火燎欲求不满的样子让人简直想把他翻过面去好好给操透了操歇挺操得下不了床。  
  
“学会偷东西了。”  
  
林炜翔打他屁股，顺势把自己的硬棒子又挺进去一点。  
  
怀里的人没被这么招呼过，皱着眉有些不乐意，但还是顺从的塌下腰撅屁股往里吃，林炜翔也腿根发力也开始送腰运作，颠簸顶撞的力量让这细白瘦小的人能偷着躲懒省劲儿，他眼波一转直勾勾的看着正火热的闷头干他的人说  
  
“我，我来做新娘，可以吗？”  
  
漂亮的下贱玩意儿也是漂亮，他不愿意自己搭手做的栅板车上拉着个没见过的人，自己翅膀做的首饰带在别人身上，自己躺过的床被人抢了去，沾了血的耳针和酸麻胀痛的下体就是他对这个连相貌都不清楚的女人的抗拒。  
  
男人的手摸上他的下体，皴裂的硬皮刺激着白净的性器，轻蔑的声音传进耳朵  
  
“毛都没长齐就要成亲？”  
  
前后一起爽得他答不上话，涎液在下巴拉出一道银丝，痴态俱现，雾气蒸腾的眼神涣散，却依稀看到总凶着脸的人似是笑了，紧瘦皮相有一种俊朗清疏的好看，但那张嘴里却一直说着让他想躲的话  
  
“之前夹了多少人，我娶黄花大闺女不好吗”  
  
“你们这种不是不用吃喝的吗，怎么下面的嘴这么会咬。”  
  
“我就不该捡你回来，现在外面全是差爷，被发现了不知道什么下场。”  
  
说到这里男人像是想起什么，在他脸颊斜上方拧了一下，  
  
“脸也划不上疤瘌，添个痣除了比先前更骚一点用都没有，天生窝床上挨操的”  
  
他头一回听男人说这么多，说一句就只进不抽的操更深一些，他被拧疼了也顾不上，没意识的浪一声比一声高，浑身发大水一样被情潮拥裹，死过去又活过来让人疯癫的感觉中如初生羊犊般呓语着哭了起来  
  
“别送我走，我会死在外面的。”  
  
“那我交出去的礼金怎么办”  
  
男人的声音响在他颈侧，凶狠的咬在他耳朵上，带起一阵骨擦音，惹得他头皮酥麻，让他答非所问  
  
“你是第一个，我之前没有……”  
  
委屈到打转的话音未落就被男人抱到窗边撑起窗户，他被迫自己扒着窗框撅屁股站好，飞扬的雪花飘在他头上，刀一样的寒风刮得鼻子都痛，他不断瑟缩着往身后人温热的身体上取暖，连带着嫩穴也缠绕吮吸着肉棒的温度，身后的人边撞边说  
  
“我管你有没有，以前的地方在哪趁现在多看两眼，今后你的命就是我的了……”  
  



End file.
